War of the Gods
by Wanderer D
Summary: Ranma x-over Spoiler Warning for Hades. More confusion arises as Ranma starts to come to grips with who he trully is.
1. Default Chapter

The War of the Gods (I'll probably change the title)  
  
Ranma 1/2 and Saint Seiya x-over.  
  
By Wanderer D (wandererd@hotmail.com)  
  
Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Saint Seiya was created by the talented Masami Kurumada.  
  
I didn't participate in neither of the series creation, although I did participate in watching and reading it... Anyway, I'm NOT gaining any money from this so please don't sue me, ok? All I did is the plotline which I doubt is worth that much bother for your lawyers. Although not for readers, so...  
  
Author's Note: For all purposes in THIS story Seiya is 16 years old by the time he fights Hades, so calculate the other's ages appropietly if you want. Out of all the Bronzes the eldest, Ikki, would be 21.  
  
Here it goes:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shunrei kneeled in front of the giant waterfall in the valley of the five old peaks. Her hands joined as she prayed, she felt Seiya's Cosmo waver... then start disappearing.  
  
"Oh... Seiya!" Tears began streaming out of her eyes. She could still feel the other's Cosmo as they started their return journey. They were full with sorrow. Seiya was their friend... a fellow warrior... their brother.  
  
"Shiryu..." She could feel her love's Cosmo the most... and it tore at her soul.  
  
***  
  
Athena and her saints stood outside the remains of Hades' temple. They were all circling the body of Seiya, still wearing the God Cloth mixture of his Pegasus Cloth and the Gold Cloth of Sagittarius. Seiya's powerful Cosmo slowly died down, until it disappeared.  
  
"He's gone." Ikki muttered, and looked away closing his eyes.  
  
"Seiya!" Saori kneeling next to him lifted his head carefully, and softly kissed his lips. "I'm so sorry, Seiya..." tears fell from her eyes as she placed his head on the floor. Suddenly, Seiya's God Cloth was enveloped with his white-blue Cosmo.  
  
"Seiya!" Shun exclaimed, echoed by the other saints.  
  
When the glow subsided, the God Cloth disappeared with it. However, they could still feel it, far away. "It's on Earth!" Hyouga said wonderingly.  
  
***  
  
Ranma doubled over in pain with a startled gasp. Everyone stopped eating and looked warily at the food. Then at Akane.  
  
"Hey! Kasumi helped me! That dumb macho-jerk is just making fun of me as always!"  
  
P-chan nodded and growled at Ranma.  
  
"Oh, my!" Kasumi exclaimed as she helped Ranma seat back. He was clutching his chest, and tears fell from his eyes. Genma frowned at that.  
  
Akane stopped herself from kicking him into LEO and knelt besides him. "Ranma?"  
  
A blue glow started emanating from Ranma, and Akane stepped back, it was not Ranma's ki! That much she could tell, however it was not evil, in fact it was warm, friendly and loving.  
  
"Brother?!" Ranma muttered suddenly. The blue aura slowly faded away and Ranma fell forward, and rested his head on the table. The silence that ensued was broken only by a small sob from Ranma. "He's... dead."  
  
"Who Ranma? Who's dead?" Akane asked.  
  
Ranma stood up suddenly. "I've gotta go. Now."  
  
"Ranma! Where are you going?!" Akane asked, now starting to get angry.  
  
"To the Neko-Hanten. The Old Ghoul is probably waiting for me right now."  
  
"I knew it! You're running to that bimbo Shampoo's arms! Ranma! No-baka!"  
  
Ranma side-stepped the mallet and blew it apart with a chestnut fist. "I don't have time for this shit! My brother is dead! And the only one who can tell me what happened is that old Ghoul." He turned towards Nabiki. "Saori Kido. Find her."  
  
Nabiki could only nod at Ranma's grim expression. Ranma turned around and left without another word.  
  
For a moment everyone stared at Ranma as he disappeared. P-chan squeaked and ran after him.  
  
"P-chan! Ranma!" Akane stood up, but Kasumi held her, and shook her head. Kasumi then turned towards Genma. "Well, Mr. Saotome, it seems you have a lot to explain..."  
  
***  
  
P-chan had a rough time following Ranma, but for some unknown reason he was able to make it to the Neko-Hanten seconds after Ranma.  
  
Ryouga had to tell himself for the 5th time that he was just making sure that that bastard didn't cheat on Akane... not because he was worried about Ranma.  
  
"Ranma come take Shampoo on date now?"  
  
P-Chan peeked inside the place as Ranma pushed past Shampoo and went into the kitchen. Shampoo noticed P-Chan a moment later and picked him up. "Pig boy tell Shampoo what airen up to?"  
  
P-chan squealed in defeat. Shampoo carried him into the kitchen, only to find it empty. "Hmm, Great-Grandmother and airen must be in secret room..." She mused aloud.  
  
Cologne pogoed to the center of the room and turned around. "Well, we're safe from unwanted ears, son-in-law, what is it you want from me?"  
  
Ranma sat down on the floor. "Damn! I thought you'd know."  
  
Cologne's eyes half closed. "Know what, son-in-law?"  
  
"About the battle with Hades..." Ranma muttered.  
  
Cologne's eyes popped open. "What about it!? Tell me son-in-law!"  
  
From behind a sneak-hole Shampoo and P-chan looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Athena's Saints won... but... my brother died. Killed by Hades' sword."  
  
"Your brother? I was unaware of you having a brother..."  
  
"I.. didn't know either, but Seiya... well... he told me everything... man, I feel weird... I don't know why I came here... I should try to find... Shiryu...?"  
  
Cologne's eyes sharpened. "Where did you learn this name son-in-law?"  
  
Ranma stammered. "I... I don't know! Damn it!" he grabbed his head for a moment before looking up again. "You know him?"  
  
Cologne nodded absently before pogoed to one of the few stands that decorated the room.  
  
She grabbed an old parchment and opened it over a table, Ranma walked up to it. "What's that?"  
  
"It's a map, son-in-law."  
  
Ranma face-faulted. "I know that old Ghoul!" Cologne's staff cracked on Ranma's head.  
  
"Shut up an listen. This is a map of an area of China, where an old friend of mine lives."  
  
"So what? Is that Shiryu?"  
  
"No! Listen son-in-law, every two hundred years there's a threat to the world, and every two hundred years the goddess Athena is reborn, and a group of powerful warriors are selected to become her saints. Warriors of the highest caliber, son-in-law. The old master, Dohko, trained one of them, the Dragon Shiryu. He trained him in ways that are beyond your comprehension. For the moment."  
  
By now the old Ranma was returning, and he scoffed. "What's so special about this Shiryu? I bet I could beat him anytime!"  
  
Cologne laughed. "Son-in-law, you wouldn't stand a chance. Shiryu can invert the flow of a waterfall! You can blow up a mountain with ki. Who do you think would win? Which do you think requires more technique? More control?"  
  
As Ranma was about to speak, Cologne cut him out. "That really doesn't matter, I think you should go meet Shiryu."  
  
"Do you think meeting this Shiryu will answer my questions?" Ranma asked doubtfully.  
  
"Child, you know the name of a man you shouldn't know, you know about events that escape your comprehension... like Hades, do you know who Hades is, Ranma? Or for that matter who Athena is? Son-in-law, the one who can answer those questions is a man that lives in that valley, the man that trained the Dragon Shiryu... Dohko."  
  
Ranma seemed to consider for a moment before finally nodding. "But first you must tell me about these 'saints', Athena, Hades and Master Dohko."  
  
Shampoo sat back. "Dohko..."  
  
"Bukii?" P-Chan asked.  
  
Shampoo looked at P-chan before answering. "Master Dohko is legend among Amazons, he teach many skills to Great-Grandmother when Great Grandmother younger Shampoo thinks he almost as old as Great-grandmother."  
  
P-chan stared.  
  
***  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN RANMA'S ADOPTED!!" Soun Tendo lifted his friend from the ground and stared daggers at Genma.  
  
"Well..." Genma sputtered. "I..."  
  
"Daddy, please let Mr. Saotome down so he can explain?" Kasumi asked soothingly.  
  
Soun calmed somewhat and let Genma down. "This better be good, Saotome."  
  
Genma flinched, but receiving looks of 'encouragement' from the others cleared his throat and started talking.  
  
"Soon after marrying my beloved Nodoka, we found out that we were unable to have children of our own... we tried many times, taking medicines, following old traditions, we tried everything... to no avail."  
  
Genma turned to look outside the Tendo house towards the Koi pond, where the fish jumped from time to time.  
  
"Nodoka was devastated... when she managed to get pregnant, she would abort shortly after. Finally, we managed to carry a child for the whole nine months, but... the child died shortly after birth in the maternity room, soIchangedthebabiewithanotheronewithouttellingher." Genma finished.  
  
Everyone stared at Genma. Then the final rushed words sunk in.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Akane, Nabiki, Soun and -surprisingly- Kasumi, shouted.  
  
Any further words were cut short when the sound of metal sliding softly echoed through the room.  
  
Genma turned fearfully to the door. And looked at himself from the reflection of a well polished katana.  
  
"You. Are. Dead." Nodoka stated simply.  
  
***  
  
"It's disappeared." Shun reported, and the others nodded.  
  
"I wonder what that was?" Ikki thought aloud.  
  
Saori stood up, and cleared the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. "Doesn't matter. Right now we should all go back to the sanctuary. We have to see for ourselves who survived."  
  
The Saints nodded, and all left, carrying with them Seiya's body.  
  
For a moment everything remained calm. Suddenly great rocks moved from within the remains of Hades' temple, and Hades himself crawled out.  
  
"Ungh... Athena, you will... pay..." Hades heard a sound and turned around. He stared for a moment at the figure that had walked to stand close to him and smiled.  
  
"You... I... need..." Hades' eyes suddenly opened in terror as his smile faded. "No... don't! You can't do this!"  
  
Hades disappeared in a haze of light, and all that remained was a small vase that was slowly starting to turn red from the bottom up.  
  
For a moment the figure stood looking at the vase, then it turned around and left with it.  
  
And the calm reigned once more.  
  
---------- End Chapter 1 


	2. WoG02

War of the Gods 2  
  
The War of the Gods (I'll probably change the title)  
  
Ranma 1/2 and Saint Seiya x-over.  
  
By Wanderer D (wandererd@hotmail.com)  
  
Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Saint Seiya was created by the talented Masami Kurumada.  
  
I didn't participate in neither of the series creation, although I did participate in watching and reading it... Anyway, I'm NOT gaining any money from this so please don't sue me, ok? All I did is the plotline which I doubt is worth that much bother for your lawyers. Although not for readers. So...  
  
By Wanderer D  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A young man with wild blue hair, strange rosy eyes and carrying a flute case under his arm walked out of the train station.  
  
Sorrento tugged at the collar of the red T-shirt he was wearing. He hated 'normal' clothes; after only wearing an armor and loose fitting togas... it was... irritating.  
  
Still. Julian had sent him to Tokyo, to a small district called 'Nerima'. Well, it hadn't been Julian. It had been... Him.  
  
Ever since helping Athena's Saints cross into Elysium, He had stirred inside Julian once again to tell him that he had felt a powerful Cosmo in this area of Japan and had told him to bring the owner of such a powerful Cosmo to him.  
  
And so it was that he, Siren Sorrento, last Shogun of the Seas, was looking for a needle in a hay pile.  
  
How was he going to find one particular person in this place, without names, description and clues?  
  
It was then that he noticed the panda walking into a bar. Sorrento blinked a couple of times.  
  
***  
  
Ranma walked dejectedly back to the Tendo Dojo. "So much for that" he thought.  
  
He had stayed up all night, and the only things he had learnt from the Old Ghoul were just a bunch of legends from some guys called 'Geeks' or 'Greeks' or whatever, a map from a place in China (again), and more confusion.  
  
Ranma sighed. As he walked by a bar, a large amount of people ran out of it screaming and waving their arms.  
  
"What the hell..." Ranma muttered as he got up, battered and dirty. He took a peek inside the bar, and found the origin of the sudden evacuation.  
  
"Pop."  
  
Currently his father, in panda form, was downing a third bottle of Sake.  
  
That is if the two in the floor were his, which was a good bet.  
  
Ranma cracked his knuckles. This was a good way to release tension.  
  
He picked a glass from the floor and threw it to the bear's head, hitting home.  
  
The panda looked up at him, sniffed and took another gulp of the bottle.  
  
Ranma frowned at the lack of results.  
  
"Hey Old Man! Wassup? Too old to put up a fight?"  
  
Genma was starting to feel the effects of too much sake, and Ranma watched with a smirk as the panda stood up.  
  
***  
  
The cold winds tugged at his cape as he struggled to walk in the knee-deep snow.  
  
He had felt her call to battle, once more, and he had decided to join in, he didn't know who else, if any at all, would, but for the sake of the brother he had lost due to ignorance and jealousy, and for his honor, he would don his Cloth once more.  
  
He arrived at the small cavern where he had left both Cloths... and buried his brother...  
  
Before going inside the cave he looked up into the amazingly clear sky to look at the stars that represented his and his brother's Cloths. Mizar... his brother's star, and closely behind... barely even visible was his own, Alcor. The shadow of Mizar.  
  
Shrugging against the wind he went inside the cave, where the white Sabre- tooth awaited.  
  
***  
  
Ok, the owner of such a Cosmo to be noticed by his lord's should, at least, be an outstanding fighter. Sorrento reasoned.  
  
"So I'll ask around to find who the best fighter is..." That decided Sorrento walked into a nearby restaurant. "But first, I'll have a snack..."  
  
***  
  
Ukyo looked up from behind the grill. The young man that had just bought two of her Okonomiyaki specials was seemingly driving clients away!  
  
Not only that, but he seemed to be scaring them witless!  
  
Grabbing her combat spatula she walked towards the young man, who had sat down dejectedly and was munching his okonomiyaki half heartedly. She watched with a small smile of pride as his eyes opened after the first bite.  
  
***  
  
Sorrento sighed in defeat when yet another group of people ran away screaming when he asked them about good fighters.  
  
As he sat down next to a small table he contemplated the food he had just received.  
  
He had never tried an Okonomiyaki before... he bit at it carefully... and opened his eyes as Ukyo's best invaded his mouth with flavors. He was done in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Excuse me, sugar, but would you mind telling me why you were scaring my customers away?"  
  
Sorrento met gazes with the chef who had prepared such a delicious meal.  
  
"Uh... I just asked them if they knew of any good fighters around."  
  
The girl's eyes flashed. "Why?"  
  
Sorrento got his bearings back. "I'm looking for the best fighter around here, whoever he or she is."  
  
Just as Ukyo was about to answer him, Ranma flew through the door and crashed into the grill.  
  
***  
  
Sorrento watched in interest as a boy of about 16, crashed into he grill partially destroying it, and stood up without a scratch.  
  
"Ran-chan!" Ukyo ignored her visitor and ran up to Ranma. "What's happening?"  
  
"Oh, nothin' it's just another fight with pops. But it's time I show him who's the boss."  
  
Ranma jumped out of the building, followed closely by Ukyo and a mildly curious Sorrento.  
  
"Well, old fart! You asked for it!" Ranma challenged the panda. "Tenshin Amaguri ken!"  
  
Sorrento started counting. "930." He said at last.  
  
Ukyo stared at him. "You counted them?"  
  
"Yes. That kid has promise," Sorrento examined Ranma critically. "He just needs proper training."  
  
Genma flew out of sight as Ranma punctuated his last technique with An uppercut. He was, however, able to hear Sorrento's words.  
  
"You saying that I'm not good enough? I'm the best fighter there is!"  
  
"..." Sorrento turned to look at Ukyo.  
  
"He's the best?"  
  
"Sure is, honey." Ukyo was surprised to hear a hint of disappointment in the man's voice.  
  
This was not lost on Ranma either. "What?"  
  
"Well... I was expecting... something a little more... impressive."  
  
"Were you looking for me? Who are you anyway?" Ranma was beginning to resent the remarks.  
  
"Well, since you seem to be it, I'll tell you. I am Siren Sorrento, and I was sent here by... my master to find the owner of a powerful Cosmo he felt."  
  
Ranma tensed at his words. "Do you happen to know a man named Shiryu?"  
  
Sorrento blinked at that. "Yes... he and I... were allies not so long ago."  
  
This seemed to be the origin of the Cosmo that his master, Poseidon had felt. This boy wasn't much, though. "Tell me boy," Sorrento asked. "What you did a moment ago, was that your best?"  
  
"Hell no! If I used my best I would have killed him!" Ranma was excited, here was someone who could tell him more about his brother. He didn't even notice when Sorrento called him boy.  
  
"Tell me! Do you know what was that energy that surrounded me yesterday?"  
  
Sorrento concentrated. Yes, he could feel traces of Cosmo around the boy... there was something familiar about the Cosmo though...  
  
"Seiya!"  
  
Probably anyone who could feel Cosmo had felt Seiya's passing. And Sorrento knew Seiya's Cosmo first hand.  
  
But this Cosmo was just like Seiya's! Incredibly similar! Could it be possible... "Is that you, Seiya?" Sorrento asked hesitantly.  
  
Ranma stared at Sorrento curiously. "Um... no. I'm Ranma Saotome."  
  
"Yes... of course. You can't be Seiya, he died..."  
  
"Fightin' Hades." Ranma finished for Sorrento.  
  
***  
  
Ukyo was starting to loose track of the conversation.  
  
This wasn't like Ranma at all! He had ignored the comments that he wasn't the best fighter, that he was just a boy and he was talking Greek mythology with a guy he had just met! Greek Mythology!... wait a sec... "Um, Ran- chan?"  
  
Ranma seemed to snap out of it. "Yeah?"  
  
"Are you talking about Hades, the king of the dead?"  
  
"No. He was the king of the Underworld." Sorrento supplied. "Listen, I really need to talk to you Ranma, is there someplace we can talk more comfortably?"  
  
"You can talk inside the restaurant, I'll have to close for the day, anyway."  
  
"Thanks Ucchan!"  
  
As the three entered the small establishment, a figure across the street watched from the shadows. When the figure moved, light reflected for a second of a shinny metal mask.  
  
---- End Chapter 2 


	3. WoG03

The War of the Gods (I'll probably change the title)  
  
Ranma 1/2 and Saint Seiya x-over.  
  
By Wanderer D (wandererd@hotmail.com)  
  
Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Saint Seiya was created by the talented Masami Kurumada.  
  
I didn't participate in neither of the series creation, although I did participate in watching and reading it... Anyway, I'm NOT gaining any money from this so please don't sue me, ok? All I did is the plotline which I doubt is worth that much bother for your lawyers. Although not for readers. So...  
  
***  
  
"You aren't serious." Ukyo stated. "Everyone knows that the Greek gods don't exist."  
  
Sorrento arched an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well, it doesn't matter what you believe, they do."  
  
"Oh, sure they do, and you're one of them, right?"  
  
"Ucchan, please," Ranma interrupted. "Let him finish."  
  
Sorrento had told them about the battle with Hades and what had happened when Athena's Saints had finally fought Hades himself, and Seiya's death. He then had proceeded to tell them how his master had felt a strong Cosmo in Japan and had sent Sorrento to find the owner of such Cosmo.  
  
"For a moment I thought it had been you, Ranma, but the owner of such a Cosmo would be a far better fighter. My guess would be that you were recently in contact with this person, that is why I'm telling you all of this, since maybe you can tell me who it was." Sorrento said finally as he looked at Ranma.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ucchan..." Ranma warned her.  
  
Ukyo reminded herself that she still had to talk to Ranma about the wedding. It wasn't such a great idea to make him mad at her right now.  
  
"Listen, Sorrento, yesterday..." As Ranma began explaining what had happened to him the day before, Sorrento's eyes closed in concentration as he heard Ranma's story.  
  
The trace was still there, hauntingly familiar, but there were slight differences, now that he noticed. When he heard Ranma's experience with that mysterious Cosmo, he formed a theory.  
  
Someone's Cosmo trace would disappear after a few hours, yet Seiya's, -if indeed it was Seiya's Cosmo-, seemed to stay there... the reason?  
  
Seiya's Cosmo had somehow awakened a little of Ranma's own Cosmo! But for that to happen, Ranma would have to be a pretty impressive fighter himself. Well, there was just one way to find out.  
  
"Ranma," Sorrento interrupted, just as Ranma was telling him what Cologne had told him about Dohko.  
  
"You won't be able talk to Dohko, he's dead."  
  
That effectively stopped Ranma's rant. "What?!"  
  
"However, if you're good enough, I can take you to someone who'd be able to answer all your questions."  
  
"Really!?" Ranma was ecstatic just for a second. "What do you mean 'if' I'm good enough?"  
  
Sorrento smiled. "Well, what I mean is that only the best fighters are even allowed to catch a glimpse of my master," Sorrento explained as he stood up and took out his flute. "But, since I like you and you DO have a reason to meet him and get your answers, here's what we'll do."  
  
A shadow that had kept still next to one of the pillars shifted slightly. Sorrento was the only one who had noticed this, and smiled slowly as he continued. "You will fight me, Ranma, and I will decide how good you really are. You win, I'll take you to meet my master, you loose and you receive training until you're good enough. That means you go with me."  
  
"Agreed." Ranma answered without thinking.  
  
As the words came out of Ranma's mouth, the shadow moved.  
  
"No!" it shouted with an obviously female voice.  
  
Ukyo and Ranma turned around as Sorrento smirked.  
  
A young woman with wild green hair held back by a braid (not completely though), and wearing brown leather pants and shirt, with a yellow silk belt tied around her waist, and a metal mask that emulated the face of a beautiful -if cold- woman stood in the middle of Ukyo's restaurant.  
  
"Shaina." Sorrento greeted with a small nod. "What brings YOU here?" Shaina pointed at Sorrento. "Back off, Sorrento, this kid is mine, he was touched by Seiya's Cosmo, and there must be a reason for it!"  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Shaina, dear, you don't have any claims on this young man, he has accepted to be trained by me and my master..."  
  
"Only if he looses." Interrupted Ukyo.  
  
Sorrento nodded. "You see, Shaina, you still have a chance. If Ranma wins he'll just meet my master, ask his questions, and then go his merry way."  
  
Shaina turned to look at Ranma. Even though the mask prevented anyone from seeing emotions, Ranma and Ukyo could feel her anger. However, she nodded. "He accepted. There's not much I can do now for him now."  
  
That statement didn't ease Ukyo. In the least.  
  
***  
  
Ukyo, Sorrento, Ranma and Shaina stood in a small open area in the middle of a forest. Ranma and Sorrento were facing off each standing in the limit of the small clearing.  
  
Shaina had heard Ranma's story, she knew it had been Seiya's Cosmo the one that had touched Ranma the moment she had seen the boy. But, he had accepted to fight Sorrento, and by the time she had reacted to her amazement at Sorrento's offer she had been to late to stop him.  
  
In fact, the only thing she was doing now was to wait for the inevitable.  
  
An invisible signal passed between Ranma and Sorrento, as Ranma launched himself at his opponent.  
  
Unknowing of Sorrento's level of fighting, Ranma had started with a series of simple kicks and punches, all of which missed their target. Increasing his speed Ranma found, to his amazement, that Sorrento was avoiding all his punches, and he was almost at top speed! Ranma jumped back to asses his situation.  
  
"Ranma! Don't play with him! If you don't fight all out you'll never even touch him!" Shaina warned.  
  
Ranma, remembering that Shiryu, -one of the people Sorrento knew,- had inverted the flow of a waterfall with a punch, acknowledged Shaina's warning. "Tenshin Amaguri Ken!"  
  
From Ukyo's viewpoint, Sorrento seemed to disappear inside the blur of Ranma's Amaguri Ken, as the young Martial Artist attacked with all.  
  
"Much too slow," Shaina muttered. "He's not going to defeat Sorrento at this rate."  
  
"What?!" Ukyo watched as Ranma ended his attack with a frustrated snarl and jumped away.  
  
"That's impossible!" Ranma exclaimed.  
  
Sorrento smiled... and Ranma was suddenly flying and crashing into a nearby tree.  
  
"W-what?" Ukyo muttered.  
  
"Sorrento avoided all of Ranma's punches and hit him once. The effect was a little retarded thanks to Ranma's actions."  
  
Ranma pulled himself up with the help of the now destroyed tree and coughed.  
  
"It's your turn to attack me, Sorrento." Ranma wheezed. Sorrento's smile wavered a little. "If you say so, Ranma."  
  
Sorrento, now having an idea of Ranma's speed and wanting to taunt him attacked at Ranma's speed.  
  
Ranma was hard-pressed to avoid his punches, but once he got the hang of it he started spiraling.  
  
'Well, he's not the best I've seen...' Sorrento though as he used another combination of kicks and punches. 'But he'll do fine once we get him training.' Sorrento tried another 'slow' punch and Ranma ducked under it and did and uppercut in front of him. Without touching him. 'What the...'  
  
"Hiryu shoten ha!"  
  
---  
  
End Chapter 3 


	4. WoG04

War of the Gods 4 The War of the Gods (I'll probably change the title)  
  
Ranma 1/2 and Saint Seiya x-over.  
  
By Wanderer D (wandererd@hotmail.com)  
  
Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Saint Seiya was created by the talented Masami Kurumada.  
  
I didn't participate in neither of the series creation, although I did participate in watching and reading it... Anyway, I'm NOT gaining any money from this so please don't sue me, ok? All I did is the plotline which I doubt is worth that much bother for your lawyers. Although not for readers. So...  
  
***  
  
Sorrento was pulled into the tornado, but somehow managed to stay standing on the ground once he reached it's center. To say that Ranma was just as surprised as Ukyo would be an understatement.  
  
"What?! How?!"  
  
"That technique reminded me of an attack once used at me. If I stayed still it wouldn't affect me. So I just stood still instead of fighting it."  
  
Ukyo looked at Shaina for an explanation.  
  
"He's talking about an attack from Andromeda Shun. It would grow more powerful with any movement his opponent made."  
  
Just then they heard footsteps and seconds later Cologne, Shampoo and P- chan were standing next to them. Shaina continued. "It doesn't seem that Ranma's going to win."  
  
Ranma had noticed the arrival of the amazons. "Shampoo! Just what I needed to win! Ukyo! Get water! You know what to do if what I'm gonna try doesn't work!" He then turned to look at Sorrento. He hoped he didn't have to use the c- Shampoo to win, but he was willing to try anything to get his answers.  
  
Cologne looked from Ranma and Sorrento to Shaina.  
  
"Why is son-in-law fighting that young man?"  
  
"The fool agreed to fight Sorrento to get answers instead of finding other means."  
  
Cologne nodded sagely. "That's Ranma alright."  
  
Shampoo and P-chan nodded grimly.  
  
"How did you get here, anyway?" Shaina asked.  
  
"We see tornado form in middle of forest, that not normal..." Shampoo stated.  
  
"Moko takabisha!"  
  
The ki blast that surged out of Ranma's hands was a little bigger than expected... and caught Sorrento completely off guard.  
  
It was Sorrento's turn to fly and hit a tree.  
  
Shaina was silently staring at Ranma.  
  
Both, Sorrento and Shaina had seen through each of Ranma's attacks, but this time...  
  
Sorrento stood up slowly, new respect for Ranma obvious in his face.  
  
"That was rather impressive Ranma. I didn't even get to feel your Cosmo."  
  
Ranma looked at Sorrento strangely. "Cosmo?"  
  
Sorrento shrugged. "Never mind that now, you'll learn about it when I- we train you."  
  
Ukyo came running back with a small bucket of water, she looked at Ranma doubtfully, but the later nodded. Ukyo nodded back and drenched Shampoo with the water.  
  
Sorrento blinked. Shaina stared from under her mask... Ranma backed away. "Y-you know... I... think this w-wasn't such a good idea... after all."  
  
Cologne turned to look at the small cat. "Shampoo. Get Ranma."  
  
The small pink cat jumped at Ranma, who darted past Sorrento. "AHHHH!"  
  
The Silver Saint and the Shogun watched as Ranma ran in circles trying to avoid the cat.  
  
By the third time Ranma had ran past them, Cologne was getting annoyed. As Ranma ran past yet again, Cologne thrust her staff in between his legs. Predictably, Ranma fell, and Shampoo jumped at his face.  
  
What followed was one of the most heart-wrenching screams Sorrento and Shaina had ever heard. Ranma jumped to his feet and started running around with Shampoo attached to his face, until suddenly he fell to the ground.  
  
When the first sound escaped from Ranma's lips, Shampoo ran back to her great-grandmother.  
  
Sorrento watched interestedly as Ranma got up on all fours, and hissed at him. "Is this another technique, Ranma?"  
  
"MEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRR!!!" Ranma challenged as he jumped at Sorrento.  
  
Sorrento stepped back, avoiding Ranma's touch. When his T-shirt was shredded and he felt a small gash on his chest he actually looked surprised.  
  
Shaina nodded her approval.  
  
"W-what?!" Sorrento jumped back and away from Ranma, to look down at himself. "How?" He grimly looked up at Ranma. "Damn it!"  
  
From the Neriman's point of view Sorrento seemed to vanish, only ot reappear just as suddenly, in front of Ranma, with a halfway done spin- kick. Neko-Ranma stared in surprise.  
  
The kick sent Ranma skidding over the soft grass and into the forest.  
  
"Damn, the kid's fast!" Sorrento muttered under his breath and putting his hand over a new scratch on his thigh.  
  
Neko-Ranma shot out of the woods and slashed against Sorrento, who jumped back, but was unable to avoid another cut. "I can't see through his attack!" He whispered. "But there must be a way..."  
  
As Neko-Ranma circled Sorrento, Ukyo, Shampoo, Shaina and Cologne were cheering for Ranma.  
  
"That's very impressive," Shaina commented. "I haven't been able to see his movement."  
  
"Child, that is because Ranma's Neko-Ken uses Ki, not mere speed and punches." Cologne explained.  
  
"The Neko-Ken can also cut through anything." Ukyo added.  
  
Shaina stopped the conversation suddenly. "Uh, oh..."  
  
Ukyo looked at the fight and noticed that Sorrento had more scrathes, but Neko-Ranma was also full of bruises.  
  
"I am amazed at your young friend's ability, I don't think I have ever seen anyone put up that kind of fight against the Neko-Ken." Cologne exclaimed. 'Not even me.' She thought grimly.  
  
"But why the 'uh, oh'?" Ukyo asked.  
  
"Sorrento is not fighting Ranma seriously." Shaina pointed at Sorrento. "He has taken out his flute."  
  
Sorrento shook his head slowly. To think that this kid had made him use his flute! He would be a fine addition to Poseidon's forces. Putting his flute to his lips he bid Ranma a silent fare-well, when he next woke up he would be in Poseidon's presence.  
  
"Dead-End Symphony." He whispered. Yet the whisper seemed to reach everyone around clearly, as if he had spoken it out loud.  
  
As the melody unfurled Ranma's limbs seemed to shake and he curled up into a small ball with his head under his hands.  
  
"What is he doing to him?!" Ukyo shouted.  
  
"That's Sorrento's special attack, Ranma is going to lose. Damn!"  
  
"Can't you stop it?!"  
  
Shaina shook her head. "No, I can't."  
  
"But it's cheating!"  
  
"Listen, girl," Shaina answered turning to look at Ukyo. "In the field of battle a Saint faces much worse! Sorrento isn't even using the full power of his attack!"  
  
Ukyo turned towards the battle, unable to look at that cold mask.  
  
Neko-Ranma suddenly uncurled and sprang at Sorrento, who stopped playing in surprise.  
  
Ranma's 'paws' came down and Sorrento blocked them both with his flute.  
  
A battle of wills ensued, and finally both opponents jumped away from each other.  
  
"Impressive." Sorrento noted as he brought his flute to his lips again. He then stopped and looked at the flute again. It had a scratch!! Sorrento did a double-take, then pointed at Ranma with the flute, fuming. "YOU SCRATCHED MY FLUTE!!!"  
  
Cologne was looking at the flute considering. 'It survived! I thought nothing could sustain the damage of Ranma's Neko-Ken!'  
  
An orange aura started to surround Sorrento. "My flute! Damn it!" Ranma backed away slightly. A salty breeze seemed to make its way through the forest trees, and the distant echo of waves could be heard just slightly. "I can't believe it! Arghh!"  
  
"What is happening!?"  
  
"That's Sorrento's Cosmo! He's calling his Cloth! This is serious, I hope he doesn't kill Ranma!"  
  
The Nerimans looked at her in horror. "WHAT!?"  
  
It seemed that, for a moment, an almost transparent scene played before their eyes, of a beautiful woman, no a siren! sitting on a rock, as small waves danced past her. It all seemed to fade into Sorrento, who now stood in his cloth.  
  
None of the Nerimans had ever seen an armor like the one Sorrento sported now.  
  
It was completely golden, and if they looked closely at it, they were able to see that it appeared to be made of small golden scales. Two wings protruded from the back, also golden, but crafted to the smallest detail for each feather. The helm covered just the front of Sorrento's head and the sides of the face, leaving his mop of purplish hair free.  
  
The armor itself was very solid, but somehow it still enabled full movement. The arm armor went up to his knuckles, leaving his fingers free. Even with all the decoration, everyone knew that it could whistand the mightiest of blows. In short, it was the master work of a very accomplished armorer.  
  
Sorrento glowed again, and this time, for no apparent reason, Ranma was thrown over the trees. "Oops. I hope he lands safely!"  
  
***  
  
Ranma coughed as she pulled herself out of the river. She felt like hell. She was all battered up, bruised, cut, and wet. And judging by how she felt, she had the distinct idea that she hadn't won yet...  
  
Her thought's were confirmed as everyone came running out of the woods. Seeing Sorrento, Ranma stood up, and assumed a fighting stance. "C'mon! We aren't through yet!"  
  
Sorrento looked at the red head that challenged him. She was ready for a fight, even if her legs wobbled, and she looked as if a truck had hit her. He took note of the bruises she had and where they were. Then looked again. "Ranma!?"  
  
"Yeah! C'mon, I can fight!" Ranma challenged almost loosing her balance. She watched mutely as Sorrento walked towards her. When he was just in front of her, he extended his arm and touched Ranma's forehead with his finger, pushing slightly.  
  
Ranma fell slowly backwards, shaking her arms and screaming until she hit the floor. Try as she might, she couldn't get up again.  
  
"I think, I win." Sorrento said, smiling.  
  
***  
  
Kasumi opened the door. "Oh, my! Ranma! Ukyo-san!" She turned and bowed at Cologne. "Greetings, Cologne-san! You brought friends! Please! Come in!"  
  
As she walked past Kasumi, Shaina couldn't help but shudder. What could drive a woman to act that way?!  
  
Inside the Tendo household, Nabiki, Nodoka, Soun and Akane were seated around the table, drinking tea.  
  
Everyone stood up as Ranma and Co. entered the room. His mother was the first to greet them.  
  
"Ranma, we need to talk." Nodoka whispered to Ranma.  
  
---  
  
End Chapter 4 


	5. WoG05

The War of the Gods   
  
Ranma 1/2 and Saint Seiya x-over.  
  
By Wanderer D (wandererdhotmail.com)  
  
Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Saint Seiya was created by the talented Masami Kurumada.  
  
I didn't participate in neither of the series creation, although I did participate in watching and reading it... Anyway, I'm NOT gaining any money from this so please don't sue me, ok? All I did is the plotline which I doubt is worth that much bother for your lawyers. Although not for readers. So...  
  
Ranma followed Nodoka to the back of the house as everyone noticed the new arrivals.  
  
"Who are these?" Akane asked Ukyo, as she motioned in Shaina's and Sorrento's direction.  
  
"I, am Sorrento."  
  
"And I'm Shaina."  
  
"Welcome to my home! I am Soun Tendo, and any friend of Ranma's is welcome here!"  
  
"Not when you hear what's gonna happen to Ran-chan." Ukyo muttered to herself.  
  
Akane heard her however. "What do you mean, Ukyo?"  
  
"You'll hear soon enough..."  
  
Kasumi asked everyone to be seated and shortly after brought them tea and cookies.  
  
Everyone sipped at the tea, except for Shaina who was staring at Sorrento through her mask.  
  
Sorrento quietly drank his tea until he had finished, and thanked Kasumi for it.  
  
When the hostility from Shaina towards Sorrento was becoming almost tangible, Ranma stepped into the room. Completely pale.  
  
Nodoka followed after, wiping the tears from her face.  
  
Ranma looked at everyone present, then turned towards Sorrento.  
  
"I'm ready... let's go."  
  
Ranma's voice cracked at the last words, but Sorrento was happily getting up.  
  
"WHAT? Where are you going?! Ranma!" Akane asked hurriedly.  
  
"Ranma?" she was echoed by the rest of the house hold, including his mother.  
  
"Ranma is coming with me." Sorrento stated. "We agreed that I would train him if he happened to lose in a battle with me, since he lost..."  
  
Everyone stopped short at that. Ranma had lost? And he wasn't complaining or denying it?  
  
"You will not train Ranma, Sorrento!" Shaina stated, getting between Ranma and her enemy.  
  
Sorrento frowned. "Shaina..."  
  
Shaina shook her head. "I don't care! You won't train Ranma in your evil ways! Ranma was destined to become a Saint for Athena!"  
  
"Destiny has nothing to do with it. You just want to train him because of Seiya... isn't that right, Shaina?"  
  
The masked Amazon had become silent, and had turned her face, unable to face Sorrento. "That's what Seiya would've wanted."  
  
Sorrento seemed to consider. "Seiya would've wanted the best for Ranma, and this seems to be the best solution. Ranma has to be ready for what's coming."  
  
At Shaina's silence Sorrento continued. "Ranma is training with me and Poseidon. As was agreed. You can't change that Shaina... but I will do something for you."  
  
Shaina looked up at Sorrento, her expression unreadable behind her mask.  
  
"You and Marin and the others will be able to check on Ranma's training, but you'll have to help with Thetys training too."  
  
Shaina reluctantly nodded.  
  
"And I will go too." Ryouga stated, cleaning his brow from the warm water that had cascaded from his hair.  
  
Everyone had been so concentrated on Sorrento's and Shaina's discussion that no-one had noticed P-chan walking into the bathroom.  
  
"Who are you?" Shaina asked the eternally lost boy.  
  
"I'm Ryouga, and I am Ranma's equal in fighting skills."  
  
A snort made Ryouga turn. "You've got something to add, Ghoul?!"  
  
Cologne watched Ryouga for a moment. "Nothing much boy, but do you think you're ready for whatever our esteemed guests are going to use for training?"  
  
"OF COURSE I AM!!" Ryouga shouted.  
  
Shaina stood silent, considering Ryouga for a moment. He reminded her a lot of Casius... she looked up at Ranma for confirmation. Ryouga followed her gaze and scowled, Ranma would... he was surprised -pleasantly surprised to his own amazement- to notice Ranma nodding at Shaina.  
  
"Very well, you shall become my apprentice." She turned towards Sorrento.  
  
"We'll be seeing each other soon. Sorrento." When the later nodded, she turned around and dragged Ryouga behind her. "Come on!"  
  
"Well, thanks for everything," Sorrento said smiling, and placing a hand on Ranma's shoulder. The pig-tailed martial artist didn't even react. "So long!"  
  
With a whistling noise, both were gone before the astonished eyes of all present.  
  
Akane looked around. "Ranma?"  
  
Far away, a cloaked figure was slowly walking up the steps of a giant Greek- looking palace.  
  
When it had reached the end of the stairs, it promptly knelt without looking up.  
  
"The vase containing Hades' soul has been hidden, master. What are your orders?"  
  
A booming voice came from deeper within the temple. "You will travel the human world and find out all you can about our enemies. But don't let them see you or feel you. Our time is yet to come, and patience will win this battle."  
  
The figure nodded and disappeared immediately.  
  
"Patience," Said the voice. "That is why you lost, my brother."  
  
Hylda looked up from her worshiping at the armor clad figure that approached her.  
  
"I-it can't be! You're dead!"  
  
Baddo smiled.  
  
"Not yet, not yet."  
  
---  
  
End Chapter 5 


	6. WoG06

The War of the Gods (I'll probably change the title)  
  
Ranma 1/2 and Saint Seiya x-over.  
  
By Wanderer D (wandererd@hotmail.com)  
  
Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Saint Seiya was created by the talented Masami Kurumada.  
  
I didn't participate in neither of the series creation, although I did participate in watching and reading it... Anyway, I'm NOT gaining any money from this so please don't sue me, ok? All I did is the plotline which I doubt is worth that much bother for your lawyers. Although not for readers. So...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This is Ryouga." Shaina said.  
  
Everyone in the room remained silent. Almost everyone was sitting in the comfort of the large living room in the Kido Mansion. After the battle with Hades there hadn't been much sense to keep the bronze saints guarding Sanctuary for the moment. So, they had all travelled back to Japan to mourn their loses. Then Shaina had arrived with a stranger. It wouldn't have mattered much... at any other moment.  
  
"Shaina, I don't think this is the moment to..." Unicorn started, but she stopped him with a motion of her hand.  
  
"I am going to train him to become a Saint."  
  
That got things going.  
  
"What?!" Wolf shouted, jumping to his feet.  
  
"Why, of all people would you chose someone as him? He's too old!" Bear snorted. "He won't learn anything."  
  
Ryouga growled. "Only because you couldn't learn anything new if someone explained it to you doesn't mean I couldn't."  
  
"How dare you?" Bear growled, walking towards Ryouga an looking down at him. He was at least two heads taller. "Listen kiddo, if you fall on your knees and beg for clemency I will forgive you."  
  
Ryouga smirked. Saori was about to speak when Shaina shook her head. Almost everyone noted this, except Bear and Ryouga. The others started studying Ryouga's movements and actions.  
  
"I might let you out easy if you beg for mercy yourself." Ryouga answered. "From the looks of you you've spent way to long slacking off."  
  
Bear's eyes glowed when he heard the snickers behind him.  
  
"Oooh... the truth does hurt." Unicorn whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"That's it! You will wish you were dead shorty!" Bear shouted.  
  
"Bring it on!" Ryouga answered.  
  
The next thing he knew he was flying out of the door.  
  
"Damn! He's fast!" he muttered, twisting back to land on his feet.  
  
Bear walked out of the mansion, smirking and followed by all those that were inside. The last out were Saori, Shiryu, Hyouga, Shun, Ikki and Shaina.  
  
"Wait!" Shaina shouted.  
  
"You can't save him Shaina!" Bear growled.  
  
"Ryouga! IS it true that you can fight almost as well as Ranma?" Shaina asked, ignoring Bear.  
  
Ryouga nodded, never taking his eyes from his opponent.  
  
"Then you'd better wear your Cloth Bear." Shaina said, earning a collective stare.  
  
Bear merely smiled. "I don't need it to beat this kid. Doesn't even know how to use his Cosmo."  
  
"Ranma didn't either, and he forced Sorrento to use his Cloth." She returned.  
  
Bear stopped in mid stride as his eyes became bigger.  
  
"It seems he's eaten more than he can chew." Ikki remarked, smirking.  
  
Saori was staring at Shaina. "Who is this Ranma? And why was he fighting Sorrento?"  
  
"I'll tell you after this. It's a good opportunity to measure my apprentice's abilities." Shaina answered as Bear called his Cloth.  
  
Everyone turned to look at the battle with a critical eye.  
  
Completely armored, Bear still didn't feel safer. He was no-where near the level to fight a Shogun of the Sea. Still, he had been able to punch this kid. Could it be that Shaina was doing this to distract him?  
  
With a snarl Bear launched himself at Ryouga, who ducked under his blow and did an uppercut in return. Bear was able to avoid it, however, and tried again, making a grab for Ryouga, which proved to be a mistake for, as soon as he was within striking distance, Ryouga scored a direct hit that sent him skidding back.  
  
"Hmm. It seems Ryouga has been well trained in Martial Arts." Shiryu commented. "His style is strange, but he has a definite advantage of skill and technique over Bear, who uses more muscle than tactic."  
  
Ryouga made a flying kick at Bear, who glowed with Cosmo and backhanded Ryouga against a wall, making a small crater.  
  
"Yes. But Ryouga doesn't know how to use his Cosmo, and that is a winning factor, as we all know." Hyouga remarked.  
  
"I still think the kid will win." Ikki declared coldly. "Bear talks a lot, but he hasn't made his Cosmo more powerful in these last years."  
  
Ryouga jumped from the wall completely unfazed, surprising a few of the bronzes.  
  
Ryouga was getting angry. This bozo would be down if he hadn't that damned armor on! He had felt his punch was more than he could take, but apparently this armor wouldn't break as easily as a real metal one would.  
  
Glaring, Ryouga concentrated, then waited. Despite all the times that he had lost control while fighting Ranma, he had discovered he could control and plan his movements when fighting anyone else. It was just that Ranma knew which buttons to push, unlike bear-boy here.  
  
When he saw his opponent wasn't going to attack, Bear's confidence grew. Sure, the kid was good, but he was a Saint! Surely Shaina had exaggerated about the Sorrento business. With a triumphant laugh he ran towards Ryouga, punching at him.  
  
Ryouga stopped the punch with his hand and held it there. There was an audible gasp from the present. Ryouga then smirked at the incredulous look Bear was giving him. "Without your armor you are nothing." Ryouga said and stabbed the chest armor with his index.  
  
Then there was an explosion. Ryouga was sent flying back into the wall. Bear's Cosmo flared. When everyone could look, Bear was staring silently at his armor. It slowly cracked and broke. He fell to his knees.  
  
Ryouga stumbled out of the wall and was met by the gazes of everyone in the courtyard. Except Bear, who took his armor off. The Bear Cloth disappeared.  
  
"Well, that settles it." Shaina said. "You are good enough." She would have to find out how he had conjured enough strength to break a Bronze Cloth.  
  
Ryouga nodded.  
  
Then Shaina felt Saori's hand on her arm. "We have to talk." Saori said.  
  
***  
  
"If what you say is true, then things promise to be worse than in the battles of legend." Saori said after Shaina had explained about all she had heard.  
  
"Why?" Andromeda asked.  
  
"If Poseidon is willing to let us help training Seiya's brother, and also going to retrain Thetys... it means that our next enemy is one that he feels we can only stop if we work together."  
  
"So, you believe this... Ranma is Seiya's brother?" Ikki asked. "Shouldn't we tell Seika, then? Seiya died before being able to see her again... and I'm sure she would appreciate meeting a brother she never knew she had."  
  
Saori nodded. "She is here in the mansion in one of the rooms upstairs. But we should find out first if he is indeed Seiya's brother."  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"As for Ryouga-kun..." Saori said, looking at him. "Welcome." She smiled. "Tatsumi will show you to your room for the night. Tomorrow you go to Greece."  
  
Ryouga nodded.  
  
***  
  
Back in Nerima the Cat Café and the Ucchan's were closing up. Indefinitely.  
  
The next morning, both Ukyo and Shampoo were not surprised when they saw the other in the airport, all packed up. Ukyo smiled sheepishly. "Greece?"  
  
Holding up tickets for the same plane Shampoo nodded. "Greece."  
  
Next to them Cologne sighed. She had her work cut up for her already.  
  
***  
  
In the Tendo dojo Akane broke bricks. She ignored the tears that tried to get out. If Ranma was not Genma's blood, Soun would not carry on with the marriage arrangement.  
  
She smashed another brick. In her father's logic, one that Kasumi and she herself followed, who knew what blood ran in Ranma's veins? Even if he was such an impressive martial artist, the family's bloodline should be kept clean, pure blood made them better. She didn't have to like it though.  
  
She piled three bricks and one fist went through them. Nabiki didn't agree, being the 21rst century woman that she was. She said that it didn't matter. But Kasumi had stood up to her and said that she liked young Ranma as much as anyone else in the household, but blood was blood. She would be glad to have him over to have dinner with them and be friends, but that was it.  
  
Akane finished setting up dummies and bricks, and started smashing all of them in quick succession with just one punch. She was as good as Ranma, so why hadn't the others also picked her up to go and fight? She was the best in Nerima, after all. "Who needs the baka anyway?" she shouted as she smashed the last dummy into smithereens.  
  
Outside the Dojo, watching her sister go from depression to her old self, Nabiki sighed and turned around. In her hands she had a folder with the information about the Kido family. And their relationship to Ranma. And it proved that Ranma came from a Samurai family older than Kuno's. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she had a determined look to them.  
  
She went into her room, and began to pack. 


End file.
